Mendacium
by The Pencil Goddess
Summary: At 11, Percy Jackson receives his Hogwarts letter and discovers who his grandfather on his mom's side is. Voldemort. After befriending Harry Potter, Percy must try to keep his family a secret. What could have happened if Percy were both a wizard and a demigod. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! OK, so I've heard of the old "Percy is Voldemort's grandson" and whatnot. Then I started reading them. Then I got interested. Like, _really_ interested. I started coming up with stories in my head and stuff, and then, well, I couldn't keep them all in my head, so I decided to turn to Fanfiction. So I'm sorry if you don't like it. **

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. Or Rick Riordan. So therefore, I cannot own either of these amazing series.  
**

* * *

Eleven-year-old Percy Jackson stared at the owl that had just dropped a letter onto the table. Sure, he had his share of weird experiences, but he never seemed to get used to them.

"Percy, honey, I have to tell you something. It's very important that no one knows this until you reach Hogwarts," his mother said, looking slightly nervous. Inwardly snickering at the name Hogwarts, Percy wondered if it would explain why he could change his appearance, why he could see things no one else could, or why he could talk to snakes.

"Am I a wizard?" he randomly guessed. He had always thought it would be cool to use magic, like in the books his teacher would sometimes read to the class.

"Maybe I'm a god in disguise," he mused aloud. His mother always told him stories of Greek gods and how they got into fights and created monsters. _I would settle for being either_, he decided.

Sally looked surprised. "Actually, yes. You're a wizard, Percy. I'm a witch," she said.

"Mom, seriously! You're not a witch, no matter what Smelly Gabe calls you. He's just stupid. And smelly. By the way, he-" Percy trailed off. The wizard part didn't fit. Maybe she wasn't kidding.

"Oh," he blurted, realization finally dawning on him. She was telling the truth.

His mother smiled a bit, choosing to ignore the Smelly Gabe part. "Percy, do you want me to read the letter?" she asked. "Is your dyslexia acting up again? Do you want to try and read it?"

"Mom, I'm fine. Really. I think I'll try to read. If magic exists, then I can read." Percy joked, grinning at her. He opened the letter, feeling awkward with the owl watching him, oddly enough, like a hawk.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Percy stared at the letter for a while. Then back at his mom. Then at his letter. Then his mom. The cycle continued for few minutes before a giant grin spread across his face and he whooped loudly. This was the best birthday ever! Smelly Gabe wasn't there and he, Percy Jackson, was a wizard. This was so cool! It was awesome!

"Can I go?" Percy asked. Sally laughed. She nodded at Percy, enthusiastic that he actually wanted to go to school for once. She suddenly froze, as if remembering something terrible.

"Percy, before I tell you anything else," she sighed, rubbing her temples, "you have to know something about your grandfather."

Percy looked up, confused at why she suddenly sounded so sad.

"Your grandfather was a terrible man. His name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, and he was a very, very cruel person. He grew up in a muggle- that's the term for non-magical person- orphanage, even though he was a half-blood. His mother descended from a long line of pure-blooded witches and wizards, while his father was a muggle. He used his magic to frighten others. When he went to Hogwarts, he was Sorted into the Slytherin house," Sally said.

"What's that?" Percy blurted. His mother smiled softly. Percy couldn't help but be surprised by her seemingly infinite amount of patience.

"There are four houses at Hogwarts," she said, "that were each founded by a powerful wizard. The founders were Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Salazar Slytherin. They each have a house named after them. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent, Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hard working, Gryffindor is for the brave and good hearted, and Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious," she explained.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin sound awesome! I'm brave, loyal, and my ambition is to study surfing!" Percy chirped. Sally laughed and continued the story.

"When Tom got into Slytherin, he was charming and charismatic. Everyone loved him. Yet somehow, he turned into a murder. Lord Voldemort."

Percy started cracking up. "Lord Moldy Shorts? That's hilarious!" he guffawed.

Sally looked grim. "Many people fear the name. He killed in cold blood. The one person who he could not kill, however, was a boy named Harry Potter. He survived the Killing Curse when he was one, and somehow the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort, which is why Harry Potter is hailed as a hero in the wizarding world," she said.

Percy frowned. "That's stupid! Well, no offense to him. I mean, he probably can't even remember it, so why is he the hero? And is Voldemort dead? I mean, he got hit with the Killing Curse after all, but Harry didn't die, so-"

"Many people think Voldemort to be dead, but nobody knows for certain. There were no witnesses, except for Harry, so no one knows. Meanwhile, Slytherin was known as the house for dark wizards, just because Voldemort and many of his followers were Sorted there."

Percy frowned. So Slytherin was out. Darn. It like a pretty fun house, until dark wizards started showing up there.

"One more thing, Percy. Do not, I repeat, do not, say Voldemort in public," Sally warned.

Percy blinked. "Why is that? I mean, the name Voldemort sounds really funny," he said.

"Names have power, Percy. Many people fear the name. They fear what he has done. They fear that they will be killed next, even though most people believe that he has been killed. In front of others, call him You-Know-Who," she advised.

"But that sounds so stupid!" Percy objected. One warning look from Sally got him to shut up.

"By the way, Harry Potter will be in your year in Hogwarts. Make sure you don't tell anyone that Voldemort is your grandfather."

Percy groaned. But wait… "How come I can change what I look like sometimes?" he asked.

Sally smiled. "You, Percy, honey, are a Metamorphmagus. You have the gift of being able to change your appearance at will." Just as she turned to leave, Percy called out once more.

"How come I can speak to snakes?"

"What?" Sally whirled around. "You can speak to snakes?" she almost screeched.

Blushing, Percy nodded furiously. He didn't know that it was such a big deal. He was just wondering if it were a skill all wizards had. Obviously not.

"Erm, sorry?" he tried.

Sally sighed and rubbed her temples. "Percy, honey, you're a Parselmouth. Snake language is called Parseltongue," she answered.

"So why did you freak out so much?" Percy questioned curiously.

"Well… Parseltongue is considered a language that dark wizards use," Sally said hesitantly. Seeing Percy's terrified face, she added, "It's only considered dark because Voldemort was a Parselmouth. It's incredibly rare to be able to speak the language. It isn't something you can just learn. You have to be born with it. A few good people were born as Parselmouths too!"

Percy slowly nodded his head again, taking in the information. "Is there anything else I am that you're not telling me about?" he asked.

"No," Sally lied. She couldn't let Percy know that he was a demigod. He was too young. He would have to find out on his own. She couldn't risk putting Percy in danger. if he knew, his demigod scent would be too strong, especially since he was the son of Poseidon. If Percy was hurt because of her, she would never forgive herself.

"No," she said again, trying not to think about how upset Percy would be when he found out. "No."

* * *

**Voila! Feel free to review and correct anything that was awful. And yes, Percy is a Metamorphmagus _and_ a Parselmouth. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. So, review and tell me if I should continue or not! And by the way, I might not update too often if I _do _continue, but I _will _update. Don't worry.**

**Signing off,**

**The Pencil Goddess**

Published May 17, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go!" Percy chirped. A week had passed since Percy found out he was a wizard. Diagon Alley looked awesome. They had just come back from Gringotts, where the vault was surprisingly filled with loads and loads of galleons and priceless jewels. Odd, considering that in the muggle world, they were extremely poor. But in the wizarding world, somehow it appeared as if they were rich. Filthy rich. With all those galleons, Sally promised that Percy was going to get an owl, some books, robes, supplies, but most importantly of all to him, _his very own wand_.

"Okay! Okay!" Sally laughed nervously as an over exuberant Percy dragged her to Madam Malkin's. He was fitted for robes quite quickly. Right after Sally paid, he skipped over to Flourish and Blotts, where oddly enough, he could actually read the books. Sally could only hope that Percy's wizarding blood was more dominant than his godly blood. That way, he wouldn't be as much as a target for monsters.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom!" Percy continued to holler. "Can we go to Ollivander's? I want to get my very own wand!" he looked at her with those baby seal eyes, and she knew that no matter how much she tried, she wouldn't be able to refuse.

"Fine," she relented, though she knew Ollivander had an uncanny ability to tell who was who. Unfortunately for Percy, he had a disturbing resemblance to Tom Marvolo Riddle. The only difference was the eye color. Percy's were a bright sea green, while Tom's were a dark, dark green.

"Thanks, Mom!" he grinned at her, breaking her train of thought, as he sprinted to the Ollivander's. She followed him reluctantly.

Inside the shop, Ollivander peered at them both curiously. "I don't quite recall ever making you a wand, Ms.-"

"Jackson," Sally said stiffly, "Ms. Jackson. My son is here to buy a wand for Hogwarts."

"Of course," he replied easily. "What is your wand hand, Mr. Ri-Jackson?"

Percy blinked. "Uh… my right hand, I guess," he mumbled. _Was he about to call me Mr. Riddle? Do I look that much like Voldemort? Oh shoot! _he thought nervously.

* * *

After trying myriads of wands, Ollivander finally tried giving Percy a willow and pegasus hair wand. Sparks shot out of the wands tip, surprising all of them.

"Interesting. Very interesting. Haven't ever seen someone able to use a wand with pegasus hair," Ollivander muttered.

Percy shifted his weight awkwardly.

"That'll be seven galleons, Mr. Jackson," Ollivander said loudly, staring at Percy intensely.

Percy handed the right amount of money over. The two Jacksons left.

"That guy gave me the creeps," Percy said, shuddering as soon as the were out of the shop.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Sally asked, concerned. Florean Fortescue's was close by. Percy looked up at the sound of the word 'ice cream.'

"Where?" he cried. Sally chuckled and led him to the parlor. Unsurprisingly, Percy got some blue colored ice cream.

* * *

After Percy's ice cream was completely devoured, Percy begged Sally for an owl. The seal eyes were used once more. Needless to say, a few minutes later, Percy emerged from the owl emporium with a tawny, Great Horned Owl. Oddly enough, he chose to name her Athena.

* * *

Percy and Sally stood at King's Cross Station on the day the Hogwarts Express was supposed to come, where Percy was carefully examining his train ticket. Platform 9 ¾? Was it all just a joke?

"Where is it?" Percy moaned, as Sally took his hand and dragged him to wall between 9 and 10. His mother smiled at him and gestured to the wall with her hand.

"You've got to be kidding me," Percy whined. "There are only 10 minutes left and you're showing me a _wall?"_

Sally snickered quietly, "Percy, you're supposed to run at the wall." Seeing Percy's mortified expression, she added, "Don't worry. You'll pass through and get to Platform 9 ¾. There, you'll board the Hogwarts Express and get to Hogwarts!" Sally grinned cheerfully.

Percy gaped at Sally. He was being told by his mother to run into a wall? Seriously? This probably _was_ a joke. A sick, twisted one. Did the teachers at Hogwarts enjoy watching children getting concussions from running full force into a solid wall?

"Look!" Sally cried. "There's a kid running towards the wall!"

Percy whirled around. Just before the kid was going to crash into the wall, he went through and vanished. _Huh?_ It wasn't a joke?

"Can muggles pass through?" Percy blurted. A thoughtful look crossed Sally's face. _Could they? If they tried hard enough, was it possible?_

"I don't _think_ so," Sally answered carefully. Lots of people probably crashed into the wall by accident and it would've been plain awkward for both the muggles and the wizards if the muggles got through.

Percy sighed, relieved. "So, should I go now?" Percy asked. The train was leaving in a few minutes.

Sally smiled sadly. "Yes, honey. Oh, and remember to write often! Owl me as much as you can! I don't care about what Gabe will say if he sees an owl fly through our apartment window. I know I'll miss you so much! I love you, Percy, I really do. You're my son, and don't be afraid to talk to any of the professors if you need help in _any _of the subjects, sweetie. Anything at all. Also, if you have trouble with more private issues, talk to your head of house. Oh! Also, if anyone asks, you're a muggleborn."

Percy bit his lip. "Okay," he said. "I love you too!" With that, he turned around and ran towards the barrier, lugging his trunk and Athena behind him.

* * *

Percy wandered towards the back of the train, looking for an empty compartment. So far, every compartment was close to full. Looking at the last compartment available, he was gifted with the sight of a compartment that _wasn't _completely crowded. In fact, only two boys were in the compartment. A diminutive boy in huge over-sized clothing with glasses and dark hair as untameable as Percy's own sat there, talking to a tall redhead.

"Excuse me," Percy said nervously, attracting their attention. "Do you mind if I sit here? All the other places are full."

"Sure," the tiny boy answered.

"Thanks," Percy replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to stand the whole ride. Percy plopped onto the seat, dragging his trunk and Athena with him, sitting besides the redhead.

"So," Percy started, "what are your names? I'm Percy Jackson."

The redhead grinned. "Ron. Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter," the last boy said.

Ron grinned even more. "He even has the scar!" he blurted, causing Harry's face to color.

Percy's eyebrows rose. He hadn't expected to meet The-Boy-Who-Got-Credit-For-Something-He-Didn't-Even-Remember on the Hogwarts Express.

"That's nice," he responded coolly. He was probably supposed to freak out because he met the person who saved the wizarding world, but Percy didn't like people who were famous for things that they didn't deserve.

Ron's face scrunched up. "Oi! What's your problem? What, did he defeat your master? Are your parents Death Eaters or something?" Those words were said with hatred.

"Ron, it's okay." Harry said, trying to calm him down. He then turned to Percy curiously. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Honestly, no offense or anything, but I think it's stupid how you get credit for defeating the most powerful dark lord of all time. I mean, he could still be alive, or maybe it was just a fluke you didn't die. Oh, and Ron, I'm muggleborn, so my parents couldn't have joined Voldemort," Percy said without thinking. Ron flinched at the use of the name Voldemort.

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean," he agreed. "I guess it _is _a bit stupid."

It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm sorry if it's OOC and stuff. I haven't had much time lately. And thank you to everyone who followed and favorited or reviewed! It really means a lot to me! Oh, and check out my other PJO crack fic, One Bald Percy. It's really just for fun and stuff. **

**Again, thank you for reading this! Reviews are always appreciated and please tell me what you think! Suggestions are welcomed! **

**Signing off,**

**The Pencil Goddess**

Updated May 31, 2014


	3. Chapter 3

The three boys stood in the Great Hall, along with the anxious other first years.

"How do you think we get Sorted?" Percy asked, feeling uncomfortable in his robes. He wondered what colored tie he would get. Would it be yellow, green, blue, or red? Although Ravenclaw was for the intelligent, Percy had wondered if he would be able to land himself among the eagles. Then he would have a blue tie, and everyone knew that blue ties were the coolest. Okay, maybe not _everyone_, but close enough.

"I heard that we have to wrestle a troll," Ron whispered.

Percy blinked. "If we did, wouldn't that be dangerous? I mean, how would they get one in the Great Hall in the first place? Plus, wouldn't it cost a lot of money to repair? Or could you use magic to repair it? _Oh_, I remember once, where I blew up Gabe's alcohol with accidental magic, and it shattered. Then the lights went out, and then lots of things exploded. It cost _a lot _of money. Gabe was _so_ mad, but it was hilarious. That punch to the stomach was _totally _worth it."

Harry and Ron stared as Percy continued rambling.

"Er. . . Once, I turned my teacher's hair blue with accidental magic," Harry offered.

Percy immediately perked up. "Really? I sometimes turn my hair blue, too! See? Look!" Percy used his metamorphmagus abilities to turn his hair blue. He grinned at Ron and Harry's awed expressions.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" Ron exclaimed, looking shocked. Other first years whirled around.

"Who's a metamorphmagus?" a snobby-looking blonde boy asked. His eyes fell on Percy's blue hair. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced. "You must be a pureblood if you're a metamorphmagus," he said. "What's your surname?"

Percy frowned. "I'm pretty sure I'm not a pureblood," he answered. Dang. Busted already. He would have to reveal some information. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Jackson! The Jacksons are almost as ancient as the Malfoys!" Draco exclaimed, ignoring the 'I'm not a pureblood' part. "Why, I thought they all died out! Your blood must be as pure as mine if you're a Jackson." Draco looked extremely pleased. Ew. Jerk. "I hope to see you in Slytherin, then. The rest of your family's been there too, you know." With that, Draco swaggered back to where he came from.

Ron glared at Percy, looking hurt. "I thought you said you were muggleborn, you liar!"

Percy tried not to stammer when he lied. "Well, you see, I just found out that I was a wizard when the letter came. Plus, due to my cluelessness of this world, uh, in Diagon Alley, the shopkeepers, um, they thought I was a muggleborn, so I thought I was one, too. My mom is a witch, though. I, erm, still have no idea what a muggleborn is. I don't get what purebloods and halfbloods are, either."

Ron gave Percy a sympathetic look. "Sorry for accusing you like that, mate. I just kind of wish I had that ability. I mean, changing my appearance - wow! That would be wicked!"

Harry nodded. "It would be really useful. People keep on identifying me by my scar, and I'm not a big fan of people whispering about me. I wish I could change my appearance, too."

Percy patted Harry on the shoulder. "There, there," he said.

Harry looked uncomfortable. "Er. . ."

Before Percy could make things even more awkward, McGonagall came in and told everyone about the Sorting ceremony.

* * *

"Jackson, Perseus!" McGonagall announced.

Percy nervously walked up to the stool and put the hat on, glancing at Harry and Ron's encouraging faces, as well as Draco's expectant one.

_My, what do we have here? _a voice whispered at the back of his mind. Percy choked on his spit and began to start coughing. A few snickers erupted from the upper years.

_Why does everyone get so shocked when I start to talk inside their mind?_ the hat wondered.

_Uh, maybe because normal hats don't talk_, Percy reasoned, still stunned.

_I just burst into a perfectly rhyming song about how no one could hide anything from me and what the houses were like_, the hat shot back.

Percy had to admit the hat had a good point.

_Hm, my my, Mr. Jackson, you have quite an interesting and really weird brain, _the hat said.

_Thank you very much_, Percy told it. _Now could you please put me in, uh, I dunno, Gryffindor? Ron and Harry want to be in Gryffindor, and I want to be with my friends_.

_But you have so much potential! You're very clever and cunning; you could go into Slytherin like your grandfather. Just don't turn evil,_ the hat said.

_Uh, yeah, about that. . . could you not tell anyone about my grandfather? I don't think it'll be very pleasant when people start judging me based on my family. Plus, I don't want to be considered evil, so can I please go into Gryffindor? Although, Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad, I suppose, though people on the train thought it was the house for duffers and leftovers. I also don't really like the color yellow_, Percy told it.

_Don't judge the houses based on the colors!_ the hat reprimanded. _You're not going to get into Ravenclaw because you like blue, and I'm not going to rule out Hufflepuff because you don't like yellow_.

_Aw. _

The hat snorted its version or a snort. _You know, you'd make a great Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Really, you're seriously loyal. Like, unnaturally loyal. As in, you'd destroy the world to save your friend. But, then again, you're really brave. You stand up for what you believe in and you're so Gryffindorish, but you're a also Parselmouth and a descendant of Salazar Slytherin! This is so hard_, the hat whined.

_Just put me into Gryffindor already,_ Percy snapped.

_Ugh. Fine. Don't blame me when you're miserable. _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table sat in silence, clearly shocked. The Slytherins looked horrified. Apparently the Jacksons were a _very_ Slytherin family. Oops. Gryffindors slowly started to applaud, though some still looked stupefied.

_Yay_, Percy thought. _Look at me, attracting a lot of attention already. Oh wait, they don't need to look at me again; they're already looking. Smooth move, Jackson. _

Percy mentally vowed to owl his mom on the Jacksons being a prominent family in pureblood society.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled again. Oh, look, Harry got Sorted into Gryffindor.

* * *

"Neville. Neville. Neville. Neville," Percy said, poking at the slightly chubby Longbottom.

Neville stared at Percy. Percy stared at Neville. They stared at each other for five minutes.

Ron turned to Harry. "This is getting creepy," he whispered.

"I know, right?" Seamus Finnegan muttered, mysteriously popping up next to Ron.

Dean nodded solemnly. "I had a staring contest with my friend once. We only lasted five seconds before we both started blinking madly. My eyes were even watering."

"HA!" Neville yelled suddenly. "YOU BLINKED!"

Everyone's jaws dropped. Neville immediately blushed.

_Since when did Neville become the yelly-screechy type of person? _Ron wondered, stroking an imaginary beard. _Just a few moments ago, he was a quiet little thing; now, he's. . . an actual Gryffindor! YESHH!_ Ron began to dance wildly to nonexistent party music.

Everyone stared at Ron.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Percy asked, his face turning slightly red from holding in his laughter.

Harry just stared at Ron in horror. "Are. . . are all magical people like this?" he asked, unsure of whether or not his new friends were sane.

Neville shook his head. "Um, we're usually more, er, normal?"

"I don't know," Percy answered, "but I'm liking this! There are finally people who can put up with my weirdness and insanity! I can finally do something fun, like the time I accidentally hit the lever that made my whole class swim with the sharks! I felt like the sharks were talking to me, though. Is that weird? It's probably really weird. Eh. Oh, and I call the bed next to Neville's."

Neville blinked. "Why me?"

Percy chuckled, trying to imitate Tom Cruise's chuckle. It didn't exactly work. He ended up sounding like a dying cow. Whoopsies. Percy coughed. "You're my friend, Neville. We're like, best friends forever. You're going to be my BFF," he said in a girly voice.

Neville looked amazed. "We can be BFFs?" he replied in an equally giggly girl voice.

Percy nodded and flipped his hair dramatically. "Girls, we're all going to be great friends," he told his dormmates. "Group hug!" he cried, flinging his arms out.

Harry laughed at his friend's antics and the other boys all joined in.

Percy made another mental note to tell his mother that he was planning to stay at Hogwarts for all seven years and that he would _not_ get expelled from this one.

* * *

**Yay! I'm back from the dead! Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been pretty busy with school and life. The characters are probably a bit OOC, but I was in a really good mood when I wrote this, so it's a lighter chapter. I won't abandon this story or any of my other ones. I probably won't update regularly, so sorry about that, but um. . . happy New Year! It's going to be 2015! Yay!**

**Signing off,**

**The Pencil Goddess**

Published December 31, 2014


End file.
